Wave pools are a relatively recent development in water recreation that provide a new controlled adventure sport for surfing enthusiasts and other people who require waves for recreation. The quality of the experience is often dictated by the characteristics of the waves, the number of waves utilised and the variety of waves. Similarly, the characteristics of surf waves at a beach often dictate the quality of the recreational experience.
Characteristics of waves that are important as influencing the experience of the rider include the way that the wave breaks, peel angle and wave surfing speed. Different riders may require different wave characteristics depending on their experience, skill level and preferences.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floor for body of water, a wave pool and/or a method of controlling wave characteristics that allows controlled modification of waves, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
Further objects of the present invention may become apparent from the following description.